


Half Awake

by sunANDdust



Series: Things We Find Along The Way [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dad Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Papa Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunANDdust/pseuds/sunANDdust
Summary: Another tiny whimper filled the room. Aaand now she was crying.“Before sunrise she's your daughter.”“Did you just 'Mufasa' me?”Dean's and Castiel's baby girl wakes up in the middle of the night and somebody's gotta take care of business.





	Half Awake

Hunter reflexes be damned. And his ability to wake from the tiniest noise, making him literally cringe out of sleep. Another tiny whimper filled the room, it would not take much longer now until their little one would start a full-blown concert. Dean groaned quietly and sank back onto the mattress, rubbing his blurry eyes frantically. Next to him, Castiel was still sound asleep and snoring softly while the volume in the room steadily rose. Aaand now she was crying.

Dean covered his eyes with his palms, groaning a little louder than necessary. Castiel didn't even _stir_.

“You gotta be kiddin'-!”

Rolling over he tapped Castiel's shoulder, earning a snort and something unintelligible coming out of Castiel's mouth.

Sighing to himself, Dean looked over to the crib, hardly an arm's length away from Castiel's side of the bed. It had come in handy first with Castiel not needing to sleep, being able to reach their baby girl quickly to calm her down during the night. But since he'd given up most of his grace that was history. In moments like these Dean almost mourned Castiel's lost grace. Almost.

“Hey, Cas! C'mon, man!” he said the same moment their little girl decided to cut the intro and skip over to the serious part of crying loud enough to scare the birds off the power line outside the bedroom window.

Finally Castiel's eyes snapped open with a confused grunt, blood-shot and blinking half awake. Groggily he turned around to look at Dean who didn't even try to pretend that his eyes were staying open.

“Your daughter is awake, Dean.” he then mumbled – and nestled back into the mattress, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. It left his back bare and revealed the hem of his blue shirt almost slipped up to his ribs. Dean couldn't help his incredulous chuckle. “No way, babe. It's your turn. Fed her, bathed her, tucked her in. You're on night's watch duty.” Their daughter gave an especially loud wail as if she wanted to support his point.

Castiel merely huffed. “Before sunrise she's your daughter.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, mouth opening and snapping it back shut. This fluffy, winged dickhead, _what_ \- “Did you just 'Mufasa' me?”

“Baby's still crying.” was all Castiel said, snuggling deeper into the sheets as Dean eventually got up from the bed, joints cracking – no, he was not old – and made his way over to the crib. Carefully, not to rile her up even more, he lifted their baby girl into his arms, whispering nonsense under his breath to calm her. Tiny hands drummed weakly against his collarbone and chest while she scrunched up her face and cried only louder as if in payback. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I made you wait” Dean murmured into the soft dark hair covering the tiny head, “I deserve this, alright.” He began rocking the tiny slip of a person in his arms, cooing and settling her against his chest as good as possible. Hearing their parent's heartbeat was supposed to calm babies down, wasn't it? Out of the corner of his eyes he peeked at the clock on Castiel's nightstand. Fuck, four fifteen in the morning. Dean groaned, then kissed the top of his baby girl's head. Slowly her crying shrunk into a hickup-y whimpering before the little body finally relaxed. Her father couldn't help but grimace, trying to relieve some of the tired itch in his eyes. “Thanks for turning the volume down.” he murmured and held his daughter up so they were on eye-level. Her eyes were still open, watching him intently, but he was sure she would be asleep very soon. Hopefully. Holding her a little closer to his face he took a sniff in what Sam tended to call the 'shit-check', trying to find out if she had woken up because she needed changing. However, when no strange odours hit his olfactory nerves Dean gave her a short nod, one he used to give his brother after a clean hunt. The baby gave a little burp, then yawned. “Nice one, baby girl," Dean sighed and shrugged, "not hungry then either.”

He walked around the bedroom for a little while longer, humming quietly, and put the child back to bed when he could be sure that she was a hundred percent out. In the end he was more asleep than awake when pulling the fluffy blanket over his daughter, tucking her in carefully. Like a sleepwalker he lay the red elephant plushy next to her, knowing that she'd taken a liking to it and hopefully would spend some fifteen minutes more staring at it after waking up instead of calling for her Dads.

He hit the pillow face first, too lazy to pull his own duvet over himself. Castiel rolled over, one eye half open. “She okay?” The words were slurred and Dean was not sure if he'd stayed awake the whole time or not. His only answer was a wordless rumble into the pillow.

“Good.” Dean felt an arm being draped over his waist, heavy with sleepiness. The corner of his mouth twitched.

“So, your watch has ended.”

“Yep.”

“Since when, actually?”

Groaning Castiel retreated his arm from around Dean and turned onto his back again. “Since I've lost most of my grace and need to sleep like any other human being. Now, babe,” his lips pulled into a smile, “will you let a man sleep? Please?”

Dean gave a snort. For a few minutes everything was quiet, the wind rustling the leafs of the tree in the front yard. Then, almost a whisper. “This is not over.”

“Of course not.” Dean could hear the fond smirk in Castiel's voice, closing his eyes. With the last tiny bit of consciousness he'd got left, he felt his duvet being pulled up around his shoulders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this very, very much for quite a while now. It's short but I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know because, actually, I'm considering writing more about these two adorable Dads.  
> Also I am no good with titles so just in case you've got suggestions, please tell me.  
> I do not own Supernatural, just the story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are life, love and very welcome! :D


End file.
